


My Superboy

by SleepyFirenze



Category: DCU
Genre: Bottom Conner, M/M, 也就是每兩個角色之間都有一腿, 天雷OOC, 沒什麼意義的拉郎, 開放性關係
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFirenze/pseuds/SleepyFirenze
Summary: PWP要啥summary





	

康納緊張得要命，給布魯斯脫掉襯衫時扯崩了好幾個扣子。

「對不起！……」他慌張地要彎腰去撿，不過撿起來估計也沒什麼用了。

「不要在意，沒關係的。」布魯斯輕輕扳過他的臉，吻了一下紅得有些發燙的臉頰，把他的手放在自己肩膀上，示意他繼續。

小外星人並沒有因為這樣的安慰而放鬆，但是脫下布魯斯的襯衫之後他的目光就被那些傷疤吸引了，氪星人沒有傷疤，他和他的父親都沒有，然而面前的人類身體上一道道交錯的疤痕，像勳章一樣，彷彿能發光。

「沒在你的羅賓身上見過嗎？」布魯斯依舊抓著他的手，讓他撫摸過那些舊傷，歲月走過的嶙峋的路。

聽到自己伴侶的名字，康納又紅了臉，「他也有，但是沒這麼多。」他的手指來到斜方肌上的一處擴散開來的疤痕，小心翼翼地碰了碰，「一定很疼。」

「其實當時沒什麼感覺，」布魯斯雲淡風輕地解釋道，「就是因為太痛了，只覺得冷，還有一點甜，很奇怪對吧。」

康納認真地聽他形容，搖了搖頭，「不奇怪，這是很難得的體驗。」

蝙蝠俠笑了出來，摸了摸他的腦袋。

 

他和蝙蝠家的小崽子們都做過，青少年的週末畢竟多少有些無聊——但是和韋恩莊園的家主，還是第一次。

韋恩決定由自己來主動，他把康納安置在自己的臂彎里，溫柔地吻了他的額頭和鼻尖，最後才是嘴唇。他在康納赤裸的背脊上來回撫摸，氪星人的身體總是如此溫暖，安靜乖巧的小外星人任他吮吸舌尖，不時怯怯地舔舔他的嘴唇作為回應，手掌還沒放過他的那些傷疤，慢慢地一道道撫過，像小狗小心翼翼地踩過草地。

布魯斯將他的身體抬高，讓他兩腿分開跪立在自己兩側，鼻尖拱著他的脖子，在鎖骨處輕輕吮了一口。

充血的痕跡很快就消失，康納低頭看他，「如果你想，你可以開紅太陽燈……」

這是一個可以讓布魯斯在自己身體上留下痕跡的建議，布魯斯搖頭拒絕了，並且一眼看穿他內心所想，「你不必因此感到內疚。」

他的藍眼睛瞪大了，隨即斂下目光，盛滿了柔情。布魯斯被他吸引，閉上眼親吻了那汪清澈透明的湖。

 

康納只是緊張，不代表他沒經驗。他的口活和手活，布魯斯能給個A。他小口吮著布魯斯的陰莖頂端，舌尖在下方掃動，又從上而下地舔到底部，輕輕咬住囊袋的褶皺拉扯，做這一切時，他還眼神無辜地看著布魯斯。

韋恩揉著他的髮絲，微微按了按，他就將整根含進嘴裡，布魯斯能感覺到自己頂到了他的喉嚨，他吞咽著，柔軟的喉嚨口裹住頂端作著吮吸的動作，努力地吞吐取悅布魯斯。

這些他都對韋恩家的養子們做過，布魯斯想象著那些畫面，勃起又漲大了幾分，嗆到了康納，他有些狼狽地吐出嘴裡的陰莖，伏在布魯斯的腿上咳嗽，布魯斯用拇指撫摸他色澤鮮艷誘人的嘴唇，他忍住咳嗽乖乖地伸出舌頭來舔，像是作為單方面打斷口活的補償。

這樣懂事的好孩子，一定沒少被那幾個壞心的小鳥欺負。布魯斯這麼想著，壓下也這麼欺負他的想法。

 

康納說過不用潤滑也可以，但是布魯斯堅持要這麼做，直到他的手指剛探進康納的後穴，感覺到已經被潤滑過。

——不，是剛被使用過，就在康納進入這個房間之前。

「是紅羅賓嗎？」他一下子頂入三根手指，轉動著往里探索，康納再次紅了臉，扶著他的肩膀，放鬆自己去接納男人的手指，「嗯……是達米安……」

「明明超人就在隔壁，他還操你？」

「只是，用了手指，」小外星人被他玩弄得聲音沙啞，斷斷續續，「呃，也進來了，但是就一會兒……沒有做到最後。」

「還有誰？」

「克拉克。」康納舔了舔嘴唇，「我幫他準備。」

腦子里的香艷畫面止不住，布魯斯抽出手指，抬起他的腿操了進去。小氪星人發出滿足的嗚咽，他一下便頂到底，康納伸手去摸自己被撐開的穴口，目光有些迷惘，「好脹。」

布魯斯覺得自己遇到過的兩個氪星人都很有趣，明明大多數時候很害羞，但是有時候又會做出這種大膽的舉動來。

他淺淺地動了下，康納又收回手，環住他的肩膀，恢復了害羞的樣子。他忍不住撫摸那泛著紅暈的臉頰，康納握住他的手掌，側頭親了一下。

「準備好了嗎？」他也親了親康納的手指。

小外星人點點頭，表情又變得緊張起來。

「不要那麼緊張，」布魯斯按住他的腰開始進出，他咬著嘴唇，像是不好意思在面對面的情況下就呻吟出來，「你可以把我當作你的羅賓，或是克拉克。」

康納卻說：「這樣的話就沒有意義了。」

布魯斯愣了一下，輕輕咬了咬他的下巴。這個小傢伙知道自己在說什麼嗎？

他似乎知道為什麼小鳥們都對氪星人這樣迷戀了。

 

他們換了個姿勢，康納趴在床上，布魯斯從後面進入他，胸膛貼著他的背脊，一邊抽送一邊吮吸他的耳垂。

枕頭上是布魯斯的味道，康納迷迷糊糊地聞著，在他後穴里的熱刃摩擦到了他的那一點。他抓住枕頭的一角悶哼，陰莖顫顫巍巍地滴出了前液。

「是這裡？」

富有經驗的韋恩發覺了他的變化，每一次都用頂端碾磨過那處，碰到一次康納就發出委屈的嗚咽，可憐兮兮地扭動著腰像要逃脫這樣的折磨，可這麼做卻讓甬道換著角度把布魯斯吃得更深，進出間陰莖上突起的筋脈也更快地擦過那裡。

「是的，嗚……」他要把枕頭扯壞了，就像布魯斯要把他操壞了一樣，氪星人不會受傷，於是那種從內部膨脹起的感覺都變成了生理快感，當然也有心理上的，「慢一些，……布魯斯，慢一些，我……」

小外星人啜泣著求饒了，但是那翹起迎合著他進入的漂亮屁股，和緊緊含著他的滾燙後穴大概沒有這個意思。他親吻對方線條優美的背脊，手掌在康納胸前流連，捏住了挺立著的小巧乳尖。

康納顫抖起來，膝蓋幾乎無法支撐自己，無意識地輕聲嗚嗚叫著，像被欺負的小狗。不能怪他壞心，布魯斯想著，強大美麗的造物，在他面前變得溫順柔軟，任他擺布，除了讓這個小傢伙哭到沒力氣之外，他也沒有別的辦法了。

他吮吻康納的後頸，在這時候無論他觸碰哪裡，康納都會顫抖著抽噎，然而並不會躲開。他握住康納揪著枕角的手，能輕鬆舉起火箭、砸穿鋼板的手掌，乖順地躺在他的掌心。他引導著康納觸碰自己，撫慰滴著水的性器，康納幾乎失神，只能被他包住手，輕輕擼動自己。

同時他的動作加快了，狠狠頂到最深處，抽出幾乎整根又頂進去，在啜泣中康納連話都說不清楚，「布魯……」像孩童的囈語，「我……」

「我明白。」布魯斯溫柔地親吻他的肩膀，輕輕咬了一口，他似乎感到癢，在這種時候居然笑了出來。

他的後穴裹緊了布魯斯，小腹痙攣幾下，布魯斯的手就被他的精液弄濕了。

高潮時的康納陷入了恍惚，布魯斯將他翻過來，托高他的臀部，作最後的衝刺。

陰莖的頭部每次摩擦過那一點，康納還半硬著的性器就顫抖著又溢出幾滴精液，在他的角度，從被布魯斯撐開翻攪的後穴，到淌著水的陰莖，再到沾上白濁的小腹，都看得清清楚楚……氪星男孩難為情地用手擋住眼睛，布魯斯沒有調侃他的害羞，只是湊過去親他的手心。

身體深處被精液射滿時，他又高潮了一回，胸口起伏著不停大喘氣，腳尖繃緊抵在布魯斯的肩膀上。

布魯斯的喘息也有點不穩，他親了親康納的腳踝，把對方的腿放下來，抱著他的小外星人躺倒在床上，打算休息一會兒。

康納動著身子，把他射過精的陰莖又含進了後穴里。

「我喜歡這樣。」外星男孩撒嬌一樣說道。

他用一個輕柔的吻表示了贊同。


End file.
